


chasing the sky into the ocean

by dearingsattler



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: The time has come for another Merriwick weddingOr: the story of Abigail and Stephanie's wedding from proposal to wedding day
Relationships: Abigail Pershing & Grace Russell, Abigail Pershing/Stephanie Borden, Cassie Nightingale & Abigail Pershing, Stephanie Borden & Betty Borden, Stephanie Borden & Cassie Nightingale, Stephanie Borden & Emma Borden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT
> 
> I literally have been writing this since early January - approx. 2.5 months which is probably a solid month longer than it took me to write the approx. 12k longer capsized
> 
> ... yeah life has been absolute hell
> 
> ANYWAY it's 3 parts so instead of publishing all at once I'll probably update every 1-2 days until it's all posted, give you all something to (hopefully) look forward to since the entire world is a mess
> 
> Enough on that, I assigned Emma Borden as a last name since that what it seems to be when I look it up, and since Betty was never given a last name on the show or otherwise I just went with Borden for her too (this really only pertains to the tags but whatever). Also implied ages in the fic are probably off but it's not like hallmark has ever heard of continuity so it really doesn't matter
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy
> 
> Title is from Something Wild - Lindsey Stirling (feat. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness)

Stephanie was nervous.

She knew logically that she had no reason to be, but she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive as she pulled her car into a parking spot on a Blairsville street. She cut the engine and set her gaze on the store she was there for, feeling her stomach flip with nerves despite herself.

“So, what are we doing in Blairsville?” Cassie’s voice broke into Stephanie’s reverie.

“Just follow me,” was Stephanie’s response getting out of the car. Cassie followed suit and joined Stephanie on the sidewalk as she headed towards a specific shop, finally pausing in front of the door of it.

“This is a jewellery store,” Cassie stated.

“Yep,” Stephanie bit her lip, looking at the displays in the window to avoid meeting Cassie’s eyes.

“Why are we,” Cassie cut herself off, eyes widening in realization. “Stephanie, are we here for why I think we’re here?”

Stephanie nodded, finally looking at Cassie. “I’m going to propose to Abigail.”

“Oh, Stephanie!” Cassie exclaimed, pulling Stephanie into a hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two.”

“Okay, slow down,” Stephanie laughed. “It’s not like she’s said yes yet.”

“Maybe so, but there’s no doubt in my mind that she will,” Cassie said, large smile on her face.

“I hope you’re right,” Stephanie’s eyes wandered back to the rings in the window display. “Now, help me find the perfect ring?”

“Of course,” Cassie responded, following Stephanie into the store. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Stephanie nodded. “Abigail likes simple, but she also likes a bit of flash, and I like the idea of something inspired by the Merriwick ring, maybe not a gimmel but an interwoven.”

“Sounds like you have a very clear picture of what you want in mind,” Cassie said thoughtfully, taking in everything Stephanie had to say.

“I think I might,” Stephanie agreed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want your opinion though.” She gave Cassie a meaningful look.

“I think I can do that,” Cassie smiled warmly. “Now why don’t you see if something jumps out at you?”

Stephanie nodded, her focus shifting to the various display cases filled with different types of rings, slowly making her way through them, taking care to look at each ring in case it stood out to her, Cassie following closely, keeping an eye on her face to see changes in expression as she looked.

Stephanie suddenly paused on one as she was getting towards the end of the cases. “Excuse me,” she said to a salesclerk, “could I see that one?” She pointed to it in the case.

“Of course,” the woman smiled, unlocking the case and bringing it out.

Able to examine it closer, Stephanie assessed it further before finally breathing out, “it’s perfect.” She handed it to Cassie so that she could take a look.

“Oh wow,” Cassie exhaled as she took it in. The white gold band broke into an interwoven braid which was studded with small stones, wrapped around a bigger centre stone.

“What do you think?” Stephanie looked at Cassie somewhat nervously.

“I think Abigail’s going to love it,” Cassie confirmed, giving Stephanie a somewhat watery smile as tears of joy filled her eyes.

“Oh, don’t you start, because if you cry, I will bawl and you know it,” Stephanie laughed despite herself. She turned to the clerk before the tears could take over. “I’ll take it.”

“I’ll get that set up for you,” the clerk smiled at Stephanie. “And, might I say, it’s an excellent choice, this Abigail is a very lucky woman.”

Stephanie shook her head. “I’m the lucky one.”

As the clerk took the ring to process the transaction, Cassie spoke again. “You’re both the lucky ones. A love like yours is a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that not everyone gets to experience.”

“You’ve gotten to experience it twice,” Stephanie pointed out.

Cassie smiled somewhat sadly. “Sometimes fate makes decisions that no one can understand. Getting to experience a love like that twice is both a blessing and a curse, there’s a great deal of joy involved but also a great deal of heartbreak. It is my greatest hope that neither of you experience such heartbreak.”

“I’m not sure I could love again,” Stephanie confessed. “Though, I guess this is where you tell me that if I ever hurt her, you’ll turn me into a frog.” She gave Cassie a wry look.

“Don’t be silly,” Cassie grinned. “I’d turn you into a goat, not a frog, frogs are notoriously difficult you know.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately. “Of course, they are. Well, at least goats are cuter than frogs.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about goats,” Cassie reassured her just as the clerk came back.

“Alright, here is the paperwork, payment details are listed here, I just need your signature here.” Stephanie complied, signing the line the woman had indicated. “Perfect, here is your copy and your purchase, and you are set.” She smiled at Stephanie. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Stephanie said, accepting the bag. She and Cassie then made their way back out of the store and to Stephanie’s car. “So, do you want to get lunch? My treat.”

Cassie nodded. “Sounds good.” She gave Stephanie a curious look. “So, when are you planning on popping the question?”

“Oh no, no, no,” Stephanie protested. “I am not revealing any details of my plan, you know Abigail will find out if I even give the slightest detail. I’m not even keeping the ring at home, oh no, it’s going straight into the Bistro’s safe until it’s time.”

Cassie grinned, a knowing glint in her eyes. “Well, don’t worry, I won’t breathe a word of this shopping trip, your secret is safe with me.”

Stephanie gave Cassie a grateful smile, “thank you.”

What Stephanie didn’t know, was that a few blocks away Abigail and Grace had just pulled up to a different store.

“So, what’s today’s mission?” Grace asked, looking excited. “An outfit for your next date? A gift for Stephanie?”

“You could say that,” Abigail said as she turned off her car’s engine.

“What exactly do you mean?” Grace asked, her curiosity starting to get the better of her.

Abigail giggled affectionately. “You’ll see in just a minute, come on.” She got out of the car, Grace following with a shrug. Abigail led her to the store in question.

“Ooh, fun,” Grace said as the entered the jewellery store. “What were you thinking? A bracelet? A necklace? Earrings?”

“A ring,” Abigail replied simply.

Grace gasped. “An _engagement_ ring?”

Abigail nodded. “Yeah. Stephanie and I have been talking a lot about marriage recently, and I don’t know, it just feels right.”

“That’s because it is,” Grace affirmed. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a couple so perfect for each other as you and Stephanie are.” She paused. “Don’t tell my mom or Sam I said that though.”

Abigail laughed. “Please, like anyone has anything on them, they can be so gross sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Grace made a face. “Don’t tell them I said that either.”

“If I rat you out then you’ll rat me out,” Abigail pointed out.

“True,” Grace agreed. “So, do you have anything in mind for the ring?”

“Something simple but meaningful,” Abigail answered. “Honestly Stephanie deserves the most extravagant ring out there, but I know that’s not what she would want, so the least I can do is make sure there’s meaning to it.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Grace said. “Why don’t we take a look around and you can see if anything stands out?”

“Sure,” Abigail responded before turning her attention to the displays. It seemed like only a moment before she was drawn to a particular one. “Excuse me,” she caught a clerk’s attention. “What can you tell me about this?”

“Ah yes,” the young man replied. “What you see in the case here are just the base styles, the type of band and the stones are fully customizable at no extra cost other than the one you see next to each style. Would you like to take a closer look at them?”

“Yeah,” Abigail said almost unconsciously as she kept her gaze on the display. The clerk brought out the sample rings, allowing Abigail to look at the particular style that had caught her eye closer.

“Is that the style you’re thinking?” Grace asked. “What kind of meaning does it have?” She followed up with once Abigail nodded.

“The two smaller stones represent the two individuals and the larger one, their life together,” Abigail explained, indicating the larger centre stone and the two smaller ones flanking it on either side as she spoke.

“Simple but meaningful,” Grace smiled. “What kind of band and stones were you thinking?”

“White gold for the bad for sure,” Abigail answered. “And then I was sort of thinking both our birthstones for the smaller stones and then a diamond for the centre, what do you think?”

Grace’s smile widened. “Beautiful separately, but together you shine bright like a diamond, I love it.”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “Glad you like it, but I’m banning you from making Rihanna references.”

“Don’t lie, you enjoy them.” Abigail gave Grace a look. “Fine, I’ll just make Taylor Swift references instead.”

Abigail groaned. “Of course you will.” She turned to the clerk again. “I’ll take it. White gold for the band, zircon and peridot for the two smaller stones, and diamond for the large one.”

“Sounds excellent. Let me grab the paperwork and I’ll be right back with you,” the clerk disappeared into the back of the store.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Grace said once he was gone. “You and Stephanie are actually going to get married. Who would have thought that would happen when you two first met?” Grace giggled.

“She still has to say yes first you know,” Abigail pointed out. “But you are right, literally no one would have thought that the two of us would have ended up best friends forget falling in love.” She paused, soft smile coming across her face. “And yet here we are, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Which is why there is no doubt in my mind that Stephanie is going to say yes.” Grace seemed unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Their conversation was then interrupted by the clerk returning. “Okay, I just need you to fill this out and then sign at the bottom, and then fill out payment information and you’ll be good to go.”

“Perfect,” Abigail replied, accepting the offered pen. Once she’d filled out the forms, she handed them back to the clerk. “That everything?”

He nodded. “That’s everything. The ring should be ready for pickup next week, you’ll receive a call once it’s in.”

“Great, thank you for your help,” Abigail shot him a grateful smile.

“Of course, and might I say, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Abigail said again before turning to Grace. “Shall we?” Grace nodded and they headed out. “Now, since we’re already in Blairsville, what do you say to a mall trip? I want to get you something cute for your dorm room.”

“Well, I’m not going to say no that,” Grace grinned. Once they were back in Abigail’s car and moving, she asked, “so when are you going to ask her?”

“That is for me to know and for you to find out, though I do need a favour,” Abigail admitted. “If you’re willing to help me out that is.”

“Of course,” Grace nodded. “What do you need?”

“Can I hide the ring in your room until it’s time? I don’t want to risk Stephanie finding it.” Abigail looked to Grace as she stopped at a red light.

“Absolutely,” Grace confirmed. “And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Abigail shot Grace an appreciative smile. “Thanks, Grace.”

Grace smiled warmly back at her. “Anytime.”

“Hey,” Abigail said as she entered the house, tossing her keys in the bowl on the table next to the door before heading into the living room.

“Hey,” Stephanie replied from her spot on the couch. She tilted her head up as Abigail walked by, leaning over the back of the couch for a quick kiss. “How was your day with Grace?”

“It was good.” Abigail put her jacket in the closet before joining Stephanie on the couch. “We got lunch and then hit the mall, I got her some stuff for her dorm.” Abigail sighed wistfully. “I can’t believe she’s actually off to college soon.”

“Right?” Stephanie agreed. “It seems like just yesterday I had barely opened the Bistro and Cassie came in with little three-year-old Grace. Times certainly have changed.”

“Yeah,” Abigail smiled softly at Stephanie. “Coming up on 15 years in business, that’s huge.”

“You know I was terrified when I opened,” Stephanie reminisced. “I was so young and had taken on such a big loan to open which, as you know, I’m still paying off and probably will be for at least a few more years still, and of course the statistics for restaurants succeeding are so low.”

“But you did it,” Abigail cut in. “And now you have the most popular restaurant in town.”

“I guess I do.” Stephanie shifted so that she was closer to Abigail, kissing her softly. “Speaking of, thanks for all the help getting the anniversary party ready.”

“It’s been my pleasure,” Abigail replied. “I know you were hoping to hammer out a few more details with Cassie today, how did that go?”

“Got it all settled,” Stephanie confirmed with a smile. “Everything is good to go for the celebration, don’t you worry.”

“I wasn’t,” Abigail said. “But glad to hear it.” She kissed Stephanie again, cuddling into her side. “I’m sure it will be a memorable night.” Stephanie gave her a strange look at that comment and Abigail raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what was up but Stephanie just shook her head, resting it on Abigail’s shoulder, enjoying her proximity.

What neither realized was that the other was also relieved at their secret not coming out.

The same could not be said over at Grey House, however.

“There you are,” Cassie said as Grace came in the door. “Tea’s nearly ready. How was your day with Abigail?”

“It was good,” Grace smiled. “We hung out, had lunch, got some stuff for my dorm to make it homier. I had a good time. How was your day with Stephanie?”

“We went for lunch, did a bit of shopping, it was good,” Cassie replied just a bit too casually.

“What are you hiding?” Grace asked, giving Cassie a scrutinizing look.

“I’m hiding nothing, there’s nothing to hide. How about that tea?” Cassie tried to change the subject.

No such luck. “Oh my god, were you out with Stephanie for the same reason I was out with Abigail?”

Realization dawned on Cassie. “You two were ring shopping too?” Grace nodded. “I had a feeling that something else was occurring while Stephanie and I were shopping but I didn’t realize that that’s what it was.”

“Abigail said they’ve been talking a lot about marriage, I guess both thought it was the right time.” Grace shrugged. “It’ll be interesting to see how it plays out.”

“Yeah, it will be interesting indeed,” Cassie said quietly, mystery palpable in her voice.

Two weeks later it was time for the Bistro’s anniversary party.

Both Abigail and Stephanie were incredibly nervous for the night, and though Stephanie was able to pass it off as worry that everything with the party would go smoothly and Abigail had an incredible poker face, Cassie and Grace had seen right through them and were eagerly anticipating the events of that evening.

“Abigail retrieved the ring from me this morning,” Grace whispered to Cassie as the approached the Bistro. “Do you know about Stephanie?”

“She put it in the Bistro’s safe,” Cassie replied, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. “I had a feeling as she bought it that tonight was the night.”

“For both of them apparently,” Grace smiled. “Oh, this is going to be such a good night.”

“It sure it will be,” Cassie agreed, the pair dropping their conversation as they headed up the steps to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, inside the Bistro, Abigail and Stephanie had already been there a few hours getting ready for that evening.

Stephanie had just finished giving instructions to the servers for the evening and had turned back to Abigail, running her hands over her apron nervously. “Okay, that’s that taken care of, what else is there?” She muttered, half to herself half to Abigail.

“You need to relax,” Abigail grabbed Stephanie’s hands as she spoke, stilling their movement. “Everything is perfect, and you know it, take a moment to breathe.” She pulled Stephanie closer as she spoke, leaning the sides of their heads together and closing her eyes, breathing deliberately.

After a moment the tension fell from Stephanie’s shoulders as she matched Abigail’s breathing. “What would I do without you?” She murmured.

“If I have it my way, you’ll never have to find out.” Abigail pulled back a bit so that she could kiss Stephanie softly before addressing her again. “Now, ready to throw Middleton a party that they aren’t likely to forget anytime soon?”

“Absolutely,” Stephanie grinned before holding up a finger. “As soon as I go check on something in the back.”

Abigail rolled her eyes affectionately. “Of course, hurry back.” She waited until Stephanie was out of view before double checking the small velvet box in her bag, breathing out a sigh she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Now all that was left was finding the right moment.

Stephanie meanwhile had sneaked into the back office, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she hadn’t been followed before kneeling down next to the safe behind the desk and opening it up. She picked up the small box and considered it for a second before opening it, marvelling at the beauty within once more before taking it out and slipping it into her apron pocket. Now all that was left was to wait.

She headed back out into the dining room just as a bunch of their friends and family were arriving. “Oh Stephanie, it looks absolutely wonderful in here,” Martha commented. “And the flowers are gorgeous.”

“Only the best for the ones I love most,” Abigail smiled brightly.

“Well maybe you two should consider planning a different sort of party next time,” Martha responded oh so not subtly.

Abigail and Stephanie exchanged a look, having heard about this from when Sam and Cassie were still dating. “I don’t know,” Stephanie said. “I don’t think the flower shop’s up for any sort of anniversary anytime soon.”

Abigail shook her head. “Let’s wait until the ten-year mark at least before thinking about that sort of thing.” The couple giggled as Martha let out a frustrated huff before going on to mingle.

Cassie laughed. “Always subtle is Martha. But she’s right, it is beautiful in here.”

“Honestly, decoration was all Abigail, I just focussed on the food.” Stephanie wrapped an arm around Abigail’s waist, giving her a warm smile. “Where’s Sam by the way?” She turned back to Cassie and Grace.

Cassie shrugged. “Said he had something to do and was going to meet us here.”

As if on cue Sam’s voice came from the entrance. “And the prodigal son returns.” He came around the corner with Nick.

“Nick! You made it!” Grace cheered, moving to hug him.

“Did you really think I was going to miss the Bistro’s fifteenth anniversary party? No way.” Nick hugged Cassie as he spoke before turning to Abigail and Stephanie. “Changed my flight to make sure I was here.” He hugged each of them as well.

“Well I am glad you are here,” Stephanie responded, ruffling his hair. “Now the whole family is here. Now,” the no-nonsense businesswoman reappeared. “You all settle in; I have a couple things I need to check on and then the festivities will really begin.” She pecked Abigail’s cheek before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

“Starting with the speeches, right?” Grace asked Abigail.

Abigail nodded. “Yep, I’m starting off to talk about the importance of the Bistro to the community and then introduce Stephanie, after which she takes over.”

Sam gave Abigail a confused look. “I thought Martha was starting.”

Abigail shrugged, mysterious grin on her face. “I might have shanghaied it away from her.” She missed Cassie and Grace exchanging a look.

“Well, I’m sure whatever you are going to say will be memorable for sure,” Cassie said, familiar knowing tone in her voice.

“Oh, it will be,” Abigail assured her. As they went to mingle, Abigail hung back, reaching into her bag and slipping the ring from the box to a pocket in her blazer. She knew what the right time was now.

A moment later Stephanie reappeared, taking up position next to the bar, signalling for Abigail to join her. Abigail obliged, murmuring, “ready?” in Stephanie’s ear as she did.

Stephanie nodded and Abigail smiled. “Excuse me, could I have everyone’s attention please?” Abigail spoke loudly to be heard over the buzz of people mingling and chatting. “Thank you everyone, and welcome to the Bistro. These are words that everyone here has heard several times over the years and have grown to love because whenever we do, we know we’re in for top notch service and a meal that feels as homey as if you were in your own home.” She paused as a chorus of agreements rang out.

“And, of course, none of this would be possible without Middleton’s own Stephanie Borden.” Abigail indicated Stephanie as she spoke, the crowd letting out a cheer. “I’m not sure how many of you realize just how young Stephanie was when she started this place, but she was just barely 24 and had all the odds stacked against her, and you know what she did? She persevered and she overcame every single one of those odds and now here we stand, in Middleton’s favourite restaurant on it’s fifteenth anniversary.”

Abigail felt her heart start to flutter as she moved into the final part of her speech. It was time. “We really are richer as a town for having Stephanie as such a big part of our community. And I especially am lucky, because I get to call this wonderful woman my girlfriend.” She looked at Stephanie meaningfully as she spoke. “And nothing could make me happier.” A pause. “Well, there is one thing that could make me happier.”

The crowd gasped as Abigail pulled the ring out of her pocket, sinking down onto one knee. Stephanie’s hand had flown to her mouth, tears already glistening in her eyes as she took in the sight of Abigail on her knee. But before Abigail could say anything, Stephanie spoke up, “what?! No! I was supposed to ask you!” She pulled the ring out of her apron with somewhat shaky hands. “You know what, screw it,” she also got down on one knee.

Now it was Abigail’s turn to press a hand to her mouth as tears threatened to fall. “I guess great minds think alike, huh?” She laughed shakily as Stephanie gave her a watery grin. “But since I knelt first, I get to go first.” She continued before Stephanie could protest. “This may not be where I thought I’d end up when I first moved to Middleton, but I am so happy that I’m here, and yes my family played a big role, but it’s mostly due to you, Stephanie. I love you with my entire being and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

By this point both women had tears streaming down their cheeks. “I just want to say one thing before I answer that,” Stephanie managed to choke out. “Abigail, you are my biggest cheerleader and my strongest support, and more importantly than that you are my best friend. I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So, I ask you this, will you spend the rest of your life with me and do me the honour of marrying me?”

Both fell silent for a second, expecting the other to speak. “I asked first so you have to answer first,” Abigail giggled through the tears.

“How about we answer together?” Stephanie suggested. Abigail nodded.

“ _Yes._ ” “Of course!” The couple said in unison.

The audience erupted into loud cheering and applause as the couple placed the rings on each other’s fingers, but they were all but oblivious to that as they rose off the ground, Stephanie immediately placing her hands on either side of Abigail’s face, pulling her down for a kiss, Abigail’s hands moving so that they were also on either side of Stephanie’s face. They pulled back after a moment, resting their foreheads together, hands not moving, as they breathed deeply.

“I love you so much,” Stephanie whispered, voice full of emotion.

“More than I ever thought I could love anyone,” Abigail continued, her voice holding the same amount of emotion.

Finally, the newly engaged couple turned their attention away from each other and back to the crowd, filled with people waiting somewhat impatiently for their chance to congratulate them.

Cassie and Grace approached first, Cassie presenting them with a box of tissues that she had seemingly produced out of nowhere. “Had a feeling you two might need these.” Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

“You thought right,” Stephanie giggled as she and Abigail each took one and dried the tears from their faces. “Wait a second,” it hit Stephanie a moment later. “I don’t keep boxes of tissues like this here, you would have had to bring that to yourself, which means,” she paused, eyes snapping up to Cassie’s face. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“We both did,” Grace answered. “You two went ring shopping the same day, it wasn’t difficult to put the pieces together. Speaking of, let’s see them!” Abigail and Stephanie obliged, Grace’s enthusiasm infectious. “Oh, they’re both so beautiful,” she crooned.

“They really are,” Cassie agreed. “They match the two of you and each other perfectly.” She paused wiping a tear from her own eye. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two,” she pulled both of them into a hug.

“So am I,” Grace said, hugging them as soon as Cassie pulled back. “And for reference,” she glanced at Cassie. “We told you so,” they said in unison.

“Yeah yeah,” Abigail rolled her eyes affectionately. “But seriously, thank you both.”

“Our pleasure,” Cassie replied, Grace nodding. “Now, you best address the others.” They moved aside, allowing the Radfords to approach.

“Okay, now I’m seriously glad I changed my flight to be here,” Nick said as he hugged each of them. “Congratulations. California may be far from here, but as soon as you know when the wedding is, tell me and I’ll make sure I’m here.”

“Good,” Abigail responded. “Because it won’t be the same if the whole family isn’t here.”

“Speaking of weddings,” Sam chimed in. “I say this from experience, take your time when planning, it’s much less stressful.”

The group laughed. “Duly noted,” Stephanie replied through the giggles.

“My turn,” came Martha’s voice as she cut in front of the Radfords who just shook their heads fondly. “Guess you two _will_ be planning a different sort of party next time.” She gave the couple a look.

“Yeah, I guess we will,” Stephanie shot Abigail a soft smile.

“Well, let me know if you need any help with the planning, I’d be happy to. Now, let’s see the rings.” She gestured for them to hold up their hands, the pair obliging. “Oh, they’re just beautiful. Now, I hate to be a spoilsport, but Stephanie you do still have a speech to give.”

“What?” Stephanie protested. “How am I supposed to do that now? This is why I was supposed to be the one asking,” she sent Abigail a mock glare.

“Yeah, I’d apologize, but we both know I’m not sorry.” Abigail smirked. She gave Stephanie a quick kiss, “Now, go knock ‘em dead.”

Stephanie couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she stepped back away from the others to address the crowd as a whole. “Okay, so I don’t know how I’m supposed to top that, but I do know that the Bistro wouldn’t be where it is today without every single person in this room and the many patrons I’ve had over the years who aren’t here tonight.” Stephanie let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head. “God, I had a whole speech prepared, but it’s gone out of my head now, so thank you to you all and especially to my family and friends for your unwavering support, it’s meant everything to me over the years. Now, enjoy the evening and if anyone needs me, I’ll be dancing with my fiancée.” She reached for Abigail’s hand, with what she was sure was the biggest smile ever on her face, pulling her in for another kiss, applause ringing out once more.

Later that night, Abigail and Stephanie were curled up together, spent after a more private celebration.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming,” Abigail murmured, admiring their entwined hands, rings sparkling brightly.

“Well, I did try my damned hardest to keep it from you.” Stephanie replied somewhat sleepily. “Of course, you still went and ruined my plan,” she said, poking Abigail in the side.

Abigail giggled. “I’m still not apologizing.

“I wouldn’t have changed a thing,” Stephanie assured her before pausing. “Well, maybe there’s one thing I would have changed,” she said wistfully.

“You wish your mom and Emma were there.” Abigail filled in the blank.

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, and Emma’s still not back from deployment so I can’t even call her with the news yet.” Tears pricked at the corners of Stephanie’s eyes. “I miss her.”

Abigail kissed Stephanie’s forehead gently. “I know you do. But she and Ryan both got their leave approved, right?”

“Yeah,” Stephanie smiled. “They’ll still have to report to occasional training drills and short assignments, but otherwise neither will be deployed for eight months, they get to stay stateside.”

“Good, I’m glad I’ll finally get the chance to get to know them.” Abigail brushed her hand through Stephanie’s hair. “What about your mother? I thought you had invited her tonight?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Something about a book signing of her latest boyfriend’s. What about you?” Abigail raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you wish your father was there?”

Abigail shrugged. “Kind of? Like it would have been nice yeah, but I didn’t miss him being there.”

“You are at least going to give him a call and tell him, right?”

Abigail shrugged again. “At some point.”

Stephanie decided to drop it, knowing that things were still awkward between Abigail and her father. “So, I have to ask. What made you decide on the stones that you did?” She admired the green and blue stones on either side of the diamond as she spoke.

“Our birthstones represent our lives apart and the diamond our lives together,” Abigail explained. “Besides, you bring colour into my life.”

Stephanie groaned, “that is so cheesy. But it’s also really sweet. Admittedly, I didn’t put quite that level of thought into yours, but I liked the idea of our lives intertwined so at least there’s that.” She smiled softly.

Abigail kissed her sweetly. “It’s perfect,” she assured her. “Now, I vote it’s time to get some sleep so we can start planning the perfect wedding.”

Stephanie grinned widely. “I second that notion.” Her face softened again. “I love you.”

Abigail kissed her once more. “I love you too.”


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a wedding proposal comes wedding planning! Join the happy couple as they embark on that journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing well! I've basically already covered what this chapter is so nothing more to say there other than I hope I did Stephanie's fam justice - it's harder to write characters you haven't seen much of
> 
> I should also throw out there that I suddenly have a lot of work and tight deadline so I'm not allowing myself to update until that's all done therefore next update probably won't come until Monday or Tuesday. Sorry!
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy part 2!

It hadn’t taken the newly engaged couple long to decide to wait for Stephanie’s sister to return to decide on a date for the wedding. It had been Abigail who had suggested it, knowing how important it was to Stephanie that Emma be there. Besides, it wasn’t as though they couldn’t start figuring out some other details.

“What are we going to do for catering and flowers? It’s always us that provide those to anyone in Middleton,” Stephanie suddenly asked one day as they flipped through a few magazines Martha had given them.

“Hadn’t thought about that,” Abigail replied, brow furrowing. “I guess I had just automatically pictured us doing those as normal without realizing.”

Stephanie searched Abigail’s face. “You want to do the flowers yourself, don’t you?”

Abigail nodded somewhat sheepishly. “I’ve thought about it and it is possible for me to get them done while doing all the other prep I’ll need to do, and quite frankly I don’t trust any of the florists in Blairsville to get my vision right so I would just rather do it myself.”

“Not a single word of that surprises me.” Stephanie shook her head, fond smile on her face. “And I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about just having my kitchen manager take over and fill my usual role since I definitely cannot juggle that with everything else, but I also want to still have a hand in it.”

Abigail chucked, “we’re so predictable, aren’t we?”

“We totally are,” Stephanie laughed. “But at least this means those details are easily enough taken care of.”

“That just leaves a date, venue, music, guest list, dresses,” Abigail starting listing before Stephanie cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

“Let’s worry about those things another day,” Stephanie insisted. “For now, let’s just make dinner and watch something on Netflix.”

Abigail smiled at her. “I can get behind that,” she said, giving her a quick peck before getting up.

It was just the next day that Stephanie bounded into the flower shop, practically vibrating with excitement. “Guess what,” she said as she approached Abigail.

Abigail found herself smiling at Stephanie’s infectious excitement. “What’s up?”

“I just heard from Emma! She and Ryan are flying in tomorrow and they’ve been guaranteed that they won’t be called in for the next four months, isn’t that great?” Stephanie had the brightest smile on her face.

Abigail felt her own face mirror Stephanie’s, pulling her into a tight hug. “Oh, Stephanie, that’s amazing. I’d say four months is plenty of time to pull off a wedding, what do you think?”

“Considering Cassie and Sam pulled their original one off in three weeks, I’d say we can take our time.” Stephanie giggled, unable to wipe the smile off her face. “You’ll come with me to the airport to pick them up tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course,” Abigail answered. “So, did you tell her or are you waiting until you can tell her in person?”

“In person, I wanted you to be there too.” Stephanie let out a small squeal. “Oh, I’m so excited!”

Abigail couldn’t help but grin. “So am I.”

Stephanie strained her neck, trying to see over the crowd the next day as she and Abigail waited for Emma and Ryan to disembark.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” Abigail pointed out to her. “Relax, they’ll be here any minute.”

“I know, I just can’t wait to hug Emma, it’s been way too long,” Stephanie pouted. “And so much has changed since then, I’ve really wanted to talk to her for so long.” Other than the phone call letting her know that she would be back the following day and a couple short letters, Stephanie hadn’t heard from Emma in just over a year since her deployment started.

“I know,” Abigail wrapped an arm around Stephanie’s waist, pulling her flush against her side. “Just a few more minutes, the finish line is in sight.”

Stephanie relaxed into Abigail’s side, reciprocating the arm around the waist. “I know, I’m just running out of patience.”

“Well, it’s about to be rewarded,” Abigail said, indicating with her free hand.

Stephanie followed Abigail’s gesture, her face lighting up as she saw Emma and Ryan approaching. She broke away from Abigail and practically sprinted towards her sister, throwing her arms around her. “You’re home!” She cried. “You’re finally home.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Emma was also crying, holding on to Stephanie as though her life depended on it. “It’s so good to be home.”

“I’m so happy you’re back.” Stephanie finally pulled away and turned to acknowledge Ryan. “It’s good to see you back and in one piece as well.” She pulled him into a hug.

“Great to be back, and reunited,” he responded as he returned the hug.

Emma meanwhile had pulled Abigail into a hug. “I trust you’ve been taking good care of my sister?”

“Always,” Abigail confirmed. “She’s so happy you’re back, we both are.”

“We are too.” Emma let out a watery laugh, returning to Ryan’s side.

“I have so much to tell you,” Stephanie said to Emma as resumed her original position against Abigail’s side.

“Well, we have plenty of time now,” Emma replied with a soft smile.

“We do, but there is one thing you should know now,” Stephanie glanced at Abigail.

Emma raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“We’re getting married.” Stephanie felt the dopey grin she seemed to be unable to shake since they got engaged cross her face.

Emma gasped, her face lighting up. “Oh my god, are you serious?” Abigail and Stephanie looked at each other before nodding. “Oh, this is so wonderful, I’m so happy for you two.” A couple tears slipped down her cheeks. “I wish I could have been there when you got engaged.”

“So do I,” Stephanie said. “But don’t you worry, Grace recorded it, so you will get to see it.”

“But,” Abigail interjected. “We don’t have that video here, so shall we get going? I’m sure you both will want a bit of time to settle in before dinner, Cassie’s throwing something of a welcome back party at Grey House for you two.”

“Oh! That reminds me, how did she and Sam like the venue?” Emma asked as they walked towards the car.

“They liked it up until it flooded a few days before their wedding,” Abigail grimaced at the memory.

“Ouch,” Emma winced.

“Don’t worry, they still had the perfect wedding in the end, even if it took a bit longer than expected,” Stephanie reassured her.

“Good,” Ryan chimed in. “They deserve it after giving us our perfect wedding.”

“Speaking of,” Emma’s face brightened again. “I can’t wait to help you two plan _your_ perfect wedding.”

“Yeah,” Stephanie gave Abigail a loving smile. “We can’t wait either.”

So far planning had been going surprisingly smoothly.

It hadn’t taken the couple long to finalize the flowers and food, and a date and venue had come easily once Emma had given them a timeline for hers and Ryan’s leave.

“Were we really ever going to contemplate anywhere other than Grey House for the ceremony and the Bistro for the reception?” Abigail pointed out as she and Stephanie nailed down those details.

“Probably not,” Stephanie chuckled. “Those are two of the most important places in our lives. Now we just need to figure out how to set up the ceremony.”

Abigail raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well we do need to cover the walking down the aisle thing. I was thinking, if we set up in the same place we did for Ryan and Emma’s wedding, one of use could come from the kitchen and one of us through the chairs,” Stephanie explained, pulling up an image on her tablet.

“Oh,” was Abigail’s reaction. “I just kind of figured you would walk down the aisle while I waited for you at the altar.”

It was Stephanie’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Well, if you want to go that route, why don’t I wait at the altar? You do have a father to walk you down the aisle after all.”

Abigail gave Stephanie a look. “And you have a mother who I know would be over the moon to walk you down the aisle.”

Stephanie scrutinized Abigail before coming to a realization. “You haven’t told your father yet, have you?” Abigail said nothing, only shaking her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stephanie was about to give up on the topic when Abigail said, “it’s just weird, talking to him.”

“Weird how?” Stephanie asked, shifting closer to Abigail so that she could put an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t know how to describe it, but I feel like I’m talking to a ghost and there’s something unsettling about that.” There was something in Abigail’s voice that had Stephanie searching her face again.

“Ghosts aren’t permanent, they wander,” Stephanie murmured, remembering something Abigail had said once. “You’re waiting for him to disappear again, aren’t you? That’s why you hardly talk to him, you’re afraid to get attached.”

Abigail smiled wanly. “I can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“I would hope I would be able to read my fiancée,” Stephanie grinned before growing serious again. “I know you’re afraid, you have every right to be considering your history, but I really do think you should give him more of a chance. It doesn’t have to be as far as having him walk you down the aisle if you don’t want, but I think you should at least invite him.” Abigail hesitated. “What are you struggling with?”

Abigail sighed. “It just feels like me having this option and not taking it would be a kick in the face to you considering your father isn’t around to walk you down the aisle.”

Stephanie felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her late father. “It does hurt that he won’t be there, yes,” she started slowly. “But that doesn’t discount your feelings towards your father. He’s caused you a lot of pain and no one can expect you to just move on now that he’s back. He needs to earn this privilege and if you feel as though he hasn’t, then that’s all that matters.”

Abigail gave Stephanie a somewhat sad smile as she squeezed her shoulders. “I’ll give him a call,” she relented. “But I’m not making any promises.”

Stephanie kissed her temple gently. “That’s all I’m suggesting. I love you.”

Abigail’s smile warmed. “I love you too.”

“It’s time to talk dress shopping.”

Abigail and Stephanie looked up from the dinner prep they’d been working on, both raising an eyebrow as Grace and Emma bounded into the room. “Yes, and what about it?” Stephanie asked slowly.

“We have it all planned out,” Grace replied.

The couple exchanged a look. “Don’t we get any say in this?” Abigail challenged Grace with a look.

“Nope,” Emma answered. “We took both your work schedules into account as well as who each of you would want there in order to come up with the best times to make appointments for each of you, and we took all variables into account so there’s no room for argument.”

Something in what Emma said had Stephanie doing a double take. “Wait, appointments plural?” She and Abigail glanced at each other. “We thought we’d go dress shopping together.”

“Absolutely not,” was Emma’s immediate reaction.

“You two may not be a traditional couple, but that doesn’t mean you get to shirk all tradition. There’s no way we’re letting either of you see each other’s dress until the ceremony,” Grace continued.

Abigail and Stephanie glanced at each other once more before holding their hands up in defeat, knowing there was no winning. “Okay, you win. Just tell us where and when you want us,” Abigail relented.

“Good choice,” Grace grinned. “For now, we’ll leave you two to dinner.” She and Emma headed out, chattering excitedly.

“We should have never introduced them,” Stephanie deadpanned.

“We certainly have created a monster,” Abigail agreed. “But at least they’re having fun.”

“Fun is one way of putting it.” Stephanie caught Abigail’s eye and they burst into laughter.

Stephanie’s turn came first, accompanied by Emma, Cassie, and Grace, as well as her mother, who had flown in just to tag along.

“Mom!” Stephanie had cried when she saw her. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“Of course, I am,” Betty said with an air of obviousness. “Did you really think I was going to miss out on my one chance to go wedding dress shopping with one of my girls? I already missed my chance with Emma considering she wore her dress blues, I wasn’t missing it with you too.”

“But I thought you were going to be too busy to be here, how,” Stephanie cut herself off as she caught a glimpse of the knowing look in Cassie’s eyes. “I don’t know what you did or how you did it but thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Cassie insisted. “But I know how important it was to you that she be here, so I’m glad that she made it.” Cassie smiled knowingly as she spoke.

“So am I,” Stephanie hugged Betty as she spoke.

“Now come on,” Emma spoke up somewhat impatiently. “Let’s go find you _the_ dress.”

“Okay, we’re coming,” Stephanie laughed, following Emma into the boutique.

The women split up once inside the shop, flipping through racks, occasionally holding up options for Stephanie to assess. Emma and Grace were huddled together, seemingly on a mission as they appeared to be looking for something in particular.

After looking for a while, Betty declared it was time to take a break from looking and have Stephanie try on a few that they had selected. Just as the decision was made, Cassie noticed Grace and Emma sneak one more in out of the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow at them as they rejoined the group but all they did was motion for her to stay quiet, so she just shook her head affectionately.

Stephanie came out in the first dress about five minutes later. “Okay, so I don’t know if the princess look is for me,” she said as she showed off a ballgown with a full tulle skirt.

“Well, I think you look like a beautiful princess,” Betty rebutted.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “You have to say that, you’re biased.” She turned to Cassie. “Honest opinion?”

“It’s not that it doesn’t look good on you,” Cassie replied thoughtfully. “It’s just that it doesn’t look like you.”

“Thank you.” Stephanie shot the others a look. “Okay, next!”

Stephanie came out a short while later, this time in a simpler, more flowy gown with a sweetheart neckline. “Okay, I like this, but I feel as though something’s missing.” She modelled it for the others. “What do you ladies think?”

It was Emma that spoke. “I think you’re right. It looks lovely on you, but it’s just a little plain and you’re anything but plain.”

“Yeah,” Grace agreed. “You should try the dress on the right,” she suggested, Merriwick glint in her eyes, Emma nodding eagerly.

Stephanie glanced at her mom and Cassie, both of whom just shrugged. “Okay, guess I’ll go try that one on then.” She gave Emma and Grace a strange look as she slowly backed into the fitting room.

Cassie immediately looked over to her daughter. “You sure about this?” She whispered.

Grace nodded. “One hundred percent,” she whispered back.

Betty glanced back and forth between the duo, along with her younger daughter who was clearly in on what Grace was doing. “What exactly is happening here?”

“You’ll see,” Emma assured her just as the fitting room door opened, the women all sitting up and facing Stephanie as she emerged.

The look on Stephanie’s face said all as she stepped out in a lace-embroidered gown that fell straight and had an illusion neckline.

There was a collective gasp from the others. “Oh darling, it’s perfect,” Betty said through the tears threatening to fall as she took in the sight of her oldest daughter.

“Oh god, Mom please don’t cry because if you do I will too,” Stephanie laughed despite herself, the tears already forming.

“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Betty swiped at the tears. “I think it’s finally settled in that my eldest is actually getting married.”

“It really is starting to feel so real,” Stephanie agreed before turning to the others. “What do you all think?”

“I need a minute,” Emma choked out, tears glistening on her cheeks. “You two go,” she said to Cassie and Grace.

“It is the most stunning dress,” Grace spoke up. “And you look so beautiful in it.”

“She’s right,” Cassie chimed in. “It really is perfect.”

“It’s just missing one thing,” Emma spoke again having composed herself. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her as she got up and went to retrieve something, gasping as Emma came back with a lacey veil. “Allow me,” Emma said as she swept Stephanie’s hair up and pinned the veil in the right place. “There, now it’s absolutely perfect.”

Stephanie gave into the tears finally. “I love it,” she said, voice cracking with the tidal wave of emotion hitting her. She paused. “Oh my god, I’m getting married!”

“You are,” Betty laughed. “And I am so proud of you.” She got up and joined Stephanie. “You’ve become such an amazing and successful woman, and I’m so glad you finally found the love of your life.”

“Even if it surprised you at first that said love of my life was a woman?” Stephanie gave her mom a wry smile.

“Even then, especially then. I wish you had felt comfortable enough to come out sooner, I truly am sorry about that.” She gave Stephanie a sad smile.

“Don’t worry about that, all that matters is that you accepted me when I needed you to.” Stephanie gave her mom a meaningful look, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Betty responded, pulling Stephanie into a hug. She watched as Stephanie observed the dress in the mirror again after they pulled apart, a somewhat sad look on her face. “What is it?” She asked, knowing there was something on her daughter’s mind.

“It’s just, it’s meant so much to me, you being here. I guess it just makes me sad thinking about how Abigail won’t get to have that. She hasn’t admitted to it and probably never will, but I think she’s been struggling a bit internally.” Stephanie sighed. “I just wish she’d let me be there for her.”

“I’m sure she’ll open up when she’s ready,” Betty tried to assure Stephanie.

“I’m sure she will too,” came Cassie’s voice as she joined the two women. “Abigail may keep a tough exterior still, but she’s learned to open up over the years, especially to you.” She gave Stephanie a meaningful look. “As long as you’re there for her, that’s all she needs.”

Stephanie smiled softly. “I’ll always be there.”

“So,” Emma’s voice rang from the couches. “Shall we get this dress purchased and go for lunch?”

Stephanie laughed at her sister’s impatience. “Yes, we shall.” Besides, the sooner that was done, the sooner she got to go home to Abigail.

“Hey,” Abigail greeted Stephanie as she came into the living room later. “Did you find your perfect dress.”

“I did,” Stephanie smiled. “And I can’t wait for you to see me in it.”

“Neither can I,” Abigail grinned.

“I can’t wait to see you in yours as well,” Stephanie’s eyes softened at the thought.

“Mhm hmm,” Abigail hummed distractedly.

Stephanie moved so that she was next to Abigail on the couch. “You’ve been missing your mom, haven’t you?”

“What makes you say that?” Abigail asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“You’ve been off ever since I made that comment about wishing my mom could make it for dress shopping,” Stephanie pointed out. “I’m pretty sure there’s some correlation there.”

“How do you know it’s not just because I was in on that particular surprise?” Abigail rebutted.

“I have no doubt that you were.” Affection was clear in Stephanie’s voice. “But I know you, and I know that that’s not everything.” She ran a hand through Abigail’s hair, gently tucking it behind her ear. “Talk to me.”

“I wish she was here,” Abigail admitted quietly after a moment of silence had passed. “There’s always been a part of me that misses her, but it hasn’t been this bad in years.”

“Getting married is a big event in your life, it’s only natural that you would want her there. Besides, it’s pretty much custom to have your mom involved in wedding planning.” Stephanie gave Abigail a sad smile. “I know there’s probably not much that I can say right now that will help you, but don’t shut me out, okay? I just want to help you through it.”

Abigail returned her smile with that soft one reserved just for her. “How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?”

“I don’t know,” Stephanie’s smile brightened. “But I do know that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Abigail said, leaning forward to kiss Stephanie.

Despite her conversation with Stephanie, dress shopping had still come all too soon for Abigail.

Stephanie had said that her mom would likely be more than willing to accompany Abigail but when Abigail had just given her a somewhat sheepish grin, she had backed off that idea, agreeing that her mother could be a bit much sometimes. So instead, she found herself entering a shop with Cassie, Grace, and Emma, filled with both anticipation and dread.

“Now luckily,” Grace was saying. “While you and Stephanie have complimentary styles, you do have quite different styles, so we don’t need to worry too much about you going for a dress that’s too similar to hers.”

Abigail just hummed noncommittally though Grace and Emma paid her no mind, already discussing options. Cassie however, hung back. “You okay?” She whispered.

Abigail snapped out of her reverie. “Yeah,” she whispered back. It’s just,” she trailed off, allowing Cassie to fill in the blank.

“I know,” Cassie said meaningfully. “And I know it doesn’t really make up for it, but you have me and you always will.”

Abigail gave Cassie a somewhat sad, but genuine, smile. “Thanks, cuz.” She heaved a sigh. “Now let’s do this.”

Grace and Emma had already set aside several options by the time Abigail and Cassie joined them. Abigail just rolled her eyes as she flipped through them, either vetoing or approving them before announcing that she wanted a chance to look for herself, banishing Emma and Grace to the couches in the fitting area and dragging Cassie with her.

“So, what do you think?” Emma murmured as she and Grace settled in.

“I think my mom’s got this,” Grace said, knowing grin on her face.

“Their relationship really is sweet, isn’t it?” Emma watched as the women in question looked through a rack, giggling about something.

“I think they’re each the closest thing either of them has had to a sister,” Grace confirmed. “Took them some time to get there though, I’m sure you’ve heard stories.” She and Emma descended into giggles.

Meanwhile, Cassie had been thinking something along those same lines. “Who knew when we first met that one day, I would be helping you pick out your wedding dress?”

Abigail chuckled humourlessly. “Yeah, I was awful back then.”

“You weren’t awful,” Cassie reacted immediately. “You were just lost, there’s a difference.”

“I still did some pretty awful things,” Abigail pointed out.

“Maybe so,” Cassie relented. “But the important thing is that you’ve grown as a person, and Abigail, you’ve come so far.” Cassie’s voice cracked with emotion.

“No crying allowed,” Abigail said quickly. “If any of you cry, I’m more likely to cry and I’ve got a reputation to protect.”

“Too late for that,” Cassie reminder her with a laugh. “There’s footage of you crying during the proposal.”

“Dammit,” Abigail muttered before meeting Cassie’s eye, the pair bursting into laughter. “Thank you, cousin,” she said softly once they had sobered.

“Always.” Cassie’s eyes glinted somewhat mischievously. “Now, I think I saw a dress just over there that we should add to your selection.” She made her way towards the dress in question.

Abigail raised an eyebrow but followed her, eyes widening as she took in the dress Cassie pulled. “Oh wow,” she breathed.

“Shall we?” Cassie asked, taking in the mesmerized look on Abigail’s face.

Abigail nodded; words seemingly gone. She followed Cassie over to the fitting area, wordlessly disappearing into a stall with the dress.

Grace raised an eyebrow at Cassie as she joined her and Emma on the couch. “So?” She prompted when Cassie paid her no mind.

“So?” Cassie echoed, playing dumb.

Grace groaned in frustration. “You know what I mean, come on.”

“Just have a bit of patience.” The humour was evident in Cassie’s voice.

Grace was about to retort when the door opened, and Abigail stepped out. “Oh my god,” she whispered instead, awe clear in her voice.

“Abigail, it’s _stunning_ ,” Cassie smiled widely. “ _You’re_ stunning.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Emma agreed. “Abigail, wow.”

“I love it,” Abigail said as she admired the dress in the mirror, its strapless ruched bodice with sweetheart neckline giving way to a flowy chiffon skirt.

“It’s perfect,” Cassie responded, eyes glistening slightly.

“It just needs one thing,” Grace said mysteriously before getting up and going to grab something, returning with a jeweled belt. “There,” she said as she tied it around Abigail’s waist. “Now this dress is completely you.”

“Okay, that’s it, we’re done here, forget those other dresses.” Abigail waved her hand in the general direction of the fitting room, attempting a joke to distract from the tears in her eyes.

They didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh! She’s crying, it really is the dress.” Grace was practically vibrating on the spot. She threw her arms around Abigail. “Oh, I can’t believe you’re getting married, it’s so exciting.”

“It’s really starting to feel real now, it almost seemed like a fever dream before, but god, it’s actually happening isn’t it?” Abigail’s hands came up to cover her mouth as she spoke, her emotions suddenly flying high.

Cassie stepped up, somewhat concerned. “And how do you feel about that?”

Abigail’s mind turned to Stephanie, the way she stuck her tongue between her teeth when working on a particularly tricky recipe, the way her eyes scrunched when she laughed, the way she sang along to the radio in the car and as she moved about the kitchen, the way she kept her grounded and kept the dark thoughts at bay when they threated to take over.

How much she loved her.

“I feel,” Abigail took a shaky breath. “I feel like I can’t wait to be married to Stephanie,” she finished with a wide smile.

Cassie smiled softly. “I don’t remember much of your mother, I was very young the last time I saw her, but I remember enough to know that she would be so proud of you,” she said as if reading the one thought nagging at the back of Abigail’s mind.

Abigail felt the tears finally slip down her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered to Cassie.

“Anytime. Now, what do you say we wrap up here and go grab lunch, my treat,” Cassie suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Abigail took one last look at the dress in the mirror before heading back into the fitting room.

Her wedding day couldn’t come fast enough.

With the wedding just around the corner, it had come time for the bachelorette parties.

A joint one had been decided upon due to the overlap of people they each wanted there, and in the end had turned into more of an engagement or pre-wedding party than a bachelorette, but the couple wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

And so, everyone, including Grace who was home for the weekend from Wellingsly, had gathered at Grey House for an evening of celebration.

Friends and family were mingling, talking about laughing about various topics while enjoying the spread that Cassie had put together with the help of Stephanie who couldn’t stand to sit aside and let her friend do all the work.

“We’re so happy you could be here,” Abigail was saying to Grace as they managed to snag a moment to talk.

“Well luckily there was a lull in my midterm schedule, and I was able to grab a ride with a girl who lives in Blairsville.” Grace grinned, “besides, I would have found a way, there was no way I was missing this.”

“Oh, we don’t doubt it,” Stephanie laughed. “Speaking of getting away from school, no Luke?”

Grace shook her head. “He’s got a midterm on Monday so he couldn’t get away. Sends his best though.”

“He will be your plus one to the wedding though, right?” Abigail raised an eyebrow somewhat suggestively.

“That’s the plan,” Grace smiled.

“So, the long distance thing working out okay?” Stephanie asked.

Grace nodded. “Yeah, luckily Kenzer and Wellingsly aren’t too far apart so we’ll take turns going to each other’s schools most weekends and we try and coordinate our weekends home, it’s been good.”

“Bet you’re glad you have a single room,” Abigail quipped, earning her a smack on the arm from Stephanie. “Ow,” she pouted.

“You’ll get over it,” Stephanie deadpanned.

“It definitely has its perks,” Grace admitted, her cheeks a bit pink. “But I also love that I get to play host to potential students, it was such a great experience for me and I’m glad that I get to be that person for others now.”

“Well, I bet you’re great at it.” Stephanie smiled, reaching out to put a hand on Grace’s shoulder. “We’re both so proud of you.”

“She’s right,” Abigail agreed. “We are.”

“Thanks guys.” Grace gave them a warm smile before suddenly lighting up. “Ooh, it’s time!”

Abigail and Stephanie exchanged a glance and were about to ask Grace what on earth she was talking about when Martha’s voice sounded out, “yoo hoo!”

“How did we forget about this?” Abigail murmured in Stephanie’s ear.

“I don’t know, I just can’t believe that after so many years of helping to make them I’m actually on the receiving end of one,” Stephanie whispered back, the couple smiling at each other before turning their attention to Martha.

“Now, as I am sure you two have guessed, it is time for the grand unveiling of the wish quilt,” Martha announced as Tom and George set up the frame. “Made with love and well wishes, of course.” With the help of Cassie, the quilt was secured to the frame.

“Ta da!” Cassie sang as the two stepped back to present the quilt.

“Oh wow,” was all Abigail managed to say as Stephanie just gaped. The quilt was adorned with symbols of their businesses, hearts the colours of the bi flag, and symbols of important moments in their life together, even including a very elaborate cross stitch of their engagement rings.

“Okay, who did the hearts?” Abigail asked after a moment, grinning.

“Guilty,” Grace raised a hand. “I couldn’t resist.”

“And who did the rings?” Stephanie asked, ability to speak returned.

“That would be me,” Emma confessed.

Stephanie gave her a surprised look. “Since when do you know how to cross stitch?”

“Classified,” she responded, smirking as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

“Of course, it is,” Stephanie muttered. She turned her attention back to the quilt. “Hey, that’s the necklace you gave me just before we started dating.” She pointed to the square in question. “I might just have to bring that one back out for the wedding.” She gave Abigail a soft smile.

Abigail returned the smile before another square caught the corner of her eye. “Hey, that’s the date I moved to Middleton,” she pointed out.

“It certainly is.” Cassie was the one to respond. “Who knew then that one day we would be here, presenting this quilt to you two.”

“Definitely not us,” Stephanie said with a laugh. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Neither would I.” Abigail took Stephanie’s hand.

“Then I propose a toast,” Cassie raised her glass. “To Abigail and Stephanie, may your wedding day go smoother than mine and Sam’s did.” That earned her laughter as a chorus of agreement rang out.

“To us?” Stephanie whispered to Abigail amidst the chatter.

“To us.” Abigail responded, meeting Stephanie’s glass and lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about time for the big day! Again, sorry for the wait but I'll see y'all early next week with the final part. Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	3. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big day (okay maybe there's a day before it but still)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER
> 
> Okay technically speaking I've only met 2/3 deadlines but the last one isn't until Friday so I've got time
> 
> Anyway, I feel as though this chapter is pretty self-explanatory, so I've got nothing to add there. Just hope you guys have been liking it and I'm not just yelling into the void
> 
> And that is enough from me, on with the fic

The final days leading up to the wedding were, thankfully, uneventful.

Okay, maybe not completely uneventful, it wouldn’t be a true Merriwick wedding without at least one mishap after all. Stephanie had never been so relieved that Sam lived next door as she was when Abigail had had an allergic reaction to something they hadn’t realized contained cranberry in it. Thankfully the reaction had been minor and easily treated with some antihistamines Sam had on hand, though he had advised Abigail to get an allergy test after the wedding, which Stephanie had readily backed up.

Still, Stephanie was still a bit worried as she woke up the next morning but was glad to see that Abigail seemed to have no visible effects of the reaction as she slowly kissed her awake.

“Mhm, this is a nice way to wake up,” Abigail murmured slowly, voice husky with sleep as she blinked awake.

“You would murder me most mornings if I woke you up like this,” Stephanie pointed out with a chuckle.

“Not my fault you’re always getting up at ungodly hours,” Abigail muttered, smirking as Stephanie smacked her lightly on the chest.

“And yet you agreed to marry me, so you’re stuck with it,” Stephanie retorted likely.

“Wow, what a hardship,” Abigail deadpanned before the two burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe we’re actually getting married tomorrow,” Stephanie said once they’d calmed down. “It still feels like a dream.”

“Sure it isn’t a nightmare?” Abigail quipped, only to get smacked on the chest again. “I’m kidding, it feels like a dream to me too.” She gave Stephanie that smile reserved only for her. “But I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” Stephanie shifted so she could kiss Abigail. What started as a gentle kiss quickly heated up and was close to changing to something more when a knock came at the bedroom door.

“You two better not be doing what I think you’re doing, you know how busy the schedule is today,” came Emma’s voice.

Stephanie rolled off Abigail with a groan. “Fine, we’re coming.” She turned back to Abigail, “pick this up later?” She whispered.

“And remember, Abigail’s staying at Grey House tonight,” Emma’s voice chimed as if hearing what Stephanie had said. “Spending the night before the wedding apart is another tradition we’re not letting you two shirk. Now come on, rehearsal starts in a few hours.” Her tone left no room for argument.

“We’ll be there in ten,” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Guess this will have to wait,” she said to Abigail once she’d heard Emma’s footsteps disappear.

“Appears so,” Abigail sighed. “You’re worth it though.”

“Sap,” Stephanie quipped. “Let’s do this thing,” she got up as she spoke, Abigail following suit.

The sooner they were up, the sooner the day would start, the sooner it would be tomorrow and their wedding after all.

Once the couple had emerged from their room Emma took charge, running over the schedule for the day. They started with a quick visit from Sam, who declared Abigail fully recovered from her allergic reaction, followed by them and the Grey House crew splitting up to tackle the various tasks they needed to complete before that afternoon’s rehearsal.

Once completed, everyone convened at Grey House to begin the rehearsal. Joining them was Martha, who would be officiating the ceremony, and Grace and Nick, who had just gotten into town that morning.

“Oh, we’re so happy you two could make it,” Stephanie smiled widely as she and Abigail hugged the two of them. “You’ll have to tell us all about school at dinner tonight. You especially,” she directed towards Nick. “Can’t wait to hear all about California.”

“It’s awesome,” Nick said. “Seriously, California is great, you all need to come visit sometime.”

“Spring break in California does sound pretty great to me,” Grace agreed. “But only if I get to bring Luke.”

“Deal. Where is he by the way?” Abigail and Stephanie also turned to Grace, nodding curiously.

“He has an assignment due today, but he’ll hopefully be joining us for dinner,” Grace explained.

“Well, if Luke isn’t joining us now, then I believe that means everyone is here,” Abigail realized. “Shall we get started?”

“Actually,” Cassie interjected before anyone else could respond. “I don’t think everyone is here quite yet.”

Abigail and Stephanie shared a glance before each raising an eyebrow at Cassie. “What do you mean?” Cassie just shrugged mysteriously, the front door opening immediately after.

“I hope I’m not too late,” Betty said as she stepped into the room.

“Mom!” Stephanie cried, swiftly crossing the room and pulling Betty into a hug. “I can’t believe you’re here on time for this, I thought you weren’t able to make it in until tonight.”

“I might have pulled some strings,” Betty admitted. “There was no way I wanted to miss any minute of these next couple days. Now, where’s that wonderful bride to be of yours?”

Abigail joined them, smile on her face. “Glad you’re here, Betty.”

“As am I, my dear.” Betty pulled Abigail into a hug. “I hope my younger daughter hasn’t been driving you too crazy.”

“Wow, hardly in the door and dragging me already, love you too, Mom.” Emma rolled her eyes, but the large grin on her face gave her away as she hugged her mother.

Abigail laughed. “She’s been nothing but helpful,” she assured Betty before turning to Cassie. “So, is this actually everyone now or are we waiting on any more surprise guests?”

Cassie shook her head. “We can get started.”

The rehearsal went smoothly, the final details easily hammered out as they ran through how the next day was going to go. Abigail would enter first, having won the argument that she wanted to see Stephanie walk down the aisle, followed by Stephanie and her mother.

“And cut!” Emma called out with a grin once they had finished running through the logistics. “Great job everyone, I think everything is ready for the happy couple tomorrow.”

“Actually, there is one more thing,” Abigail confessed. Heads turned towards her, curious. Even Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her, asking her silently what she was talking about. “I know a lot of you have been curious about how involved I want my father to be in the wedding, namely if I planned on having him walk me down the aisle.” Some murmured assents and nods travelled through the group, Stephanie instead opting to give Abigail a somewhat sympathetic look. “Well, while our relationship is slowly mending, it’s admittedly hard to forgive someone after 22 years of absence. So, while he will be here, I have opted for him to not walk me down the aisle.”

“Hey,” Stephanie said softly, reaching to stroke Abigail’s hair gently, hand lingering. “We’ve been over this, it’s okay.”

“I know,” Abigail gave her a small smile. “But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that there is someone I want to have that honour.” She pulled away from Stephanie, moving so that she was standing in front of Cassie. “You’ve been there for me for more than 15 years now and you somehow never gave up on me no matter how awful I acted. We may be cousins, but you really are the older sister I never had. And quite frankly, you saved me from myself in more ways than one.” Abigail paused then, feeling herself getting choked up.

“What are you asking, Abigail?” Cassie whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“Will you walk me down the aisle? I can’t think of anyone more worthy of the job than you.” Abigail just managed to keep her voice from cracking with emotion.

Cassie pulled Abigail into a hug. “I would be honoured.” Cheers erupted around them as the cousins held each other tightly.

“Now everything’s perfect.” Abigail turned to Stephanie with a somewhat cheeky grin. “I’m still going first though; I want nothing more than to see you walk down that aisle tomorrow.”

“Somehow I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Stephanie smiled, giving Abigail a quick kiss. “Now, shall we head for dinner?”

As the group shuffled out, Abigail whispered to Stephanie, “the next time we’re in this room will be our wedding, can you believe it?”

“Not one bit,” Stephanie shook her head with a soft smile. “But I’m so happy that I could burst.” She tilted her head up to kiss Abigail. “And we should probably go before the others get impatient with us.”

Abigail laughed, “lead the way.”

Dinner had been an enjoyable affair, close friends and family gathering at the microbrewery for an evening of food, drink, and laughter.

And, of course, speeches.

“Okay,” Emma began, tapping her glass to get everyone’s attention. “I’m going to keep this short and sweet because I’m saving the real dirt for tomorrow.” Stephanie groaned. “But seriously, Stephanie, I am so happy you finally found your other half. Abigail, I’m so glad that I’m gaining you as a sister but fair warning, I know I can be a lot as I’m sure my sister has told you, but I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” Laughter rang out as Emma took a seat.

Grace got up. “My turn! Abigail, you are the best cousin I could ask for, and Stephanie, you have been like an older sister to me for longer than I can remember. You are both amazing women,” she paused for dramatic effect, “who I never would have thought would end up her back when you first met.” Everyone laughed again. “But I couldn’t be happier for you two, you really are perfect for each other.”

Cassie stood next. “My daughter just covered about half of what I was going to say so I’ll just say this; the two of you match each other perfectly and I know I and everyone else here wish you every happiness, you deserve it.”

Finally, Betty stood. “I second everything that’s been said already and will add on how proud I am of you and that I can’t wait for what I’m sure is going to be an absolutely beautiful ceremony tomorrow.” She raised her glass. “To Stephanie and Abigail.” The group echoed her sentiment, glasses clinking together.

Satisfied that this was the end of the group’s speeches, the couple stood up. “Thank you, everyone not just for your wonderful words just now, but for your help planning this wedding and for your support over the years. Each and every one of you have been integral and we definitely would not be where we are today without any of you.” Stephanie started, voice heavy with emotion.

“But to quote the famous Sam Radford,” Abigail’s words earned her a laugh from the man in question. “No matter how much we love you, we’re going on the honeymoon alone.” The group, Abigail and Stephanie included, descended into laughter, more cheers ringing out as the couple shared a kiss.

“To tomorrow?” Stephanie murmured to Abigail.

“To tomorrow,” Abigail tapped Stephanie’s glass with her own, smile wide on her face.

Abigail blinked awake the next morning, automatically reaching for Stephanie before remembering that she was in her old room at Grey House. With a sigh she picked up her phone to text her.

_Abigail: How did you sleep?_

_Stephanie: I slept okay, would have slept better if you were here though_

_Abigail: Same here. I wish Emma and Grace would at least let us see each other for breakfast_

_Stephanie: I do too_

_Stephanie: Though I’m so nervous I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat_

Abigail chuckled quietly to herself at Stephanie’s nerve-induced exaggerations before glancing at the time.

_Abigail: I’m sure you’ll manage_

_Abigail: I’ve got to hop off, need to get the flowers set up. I’ll see you soon <3_

_Stephanie: Yeah, I need to check in with my staff anyway. See you in a few hours, I’ll be the one in white <3_

_Abigail: I feel like that doesn’t work when we’ll both be in white_

_Stephanie: Probably not. Still, love you <3_

_Abigail: Love you too <3_

Flowers now arranged, Abigail was up in her room with Cassie and Grace, getting ready for the ceremony.

“Today’s the big day,” Grace squealed as she skillfully inserted pins into Abigail’s hair. “Are you excited?”

“I am,” Abigail smiled warmly. “And a bit nervous, but mostly content. The anticipation is killing me though,” she groaned.

Cassie chuckled. “I felt the same way both when I married Sam and when I married Jake. It just means that what you’re doing is right.”

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been so sure about something in my life,” Abigail said, sharing a meaningful look with Cassie.

“Well then,” Grace spoke up as she inserted one last pin. “Let’s finish transforming you into a bride.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Abigail said once she was nearly done getting ready. “I’m so glad you’re both here.”

“We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Cassie affirmed, gentle smile on her face. “Now, you ready?”

Abigail stole a glance in the mirror, gasping internally at the sight of herself as a bride, heart warming at the thought of meeting Stephanie at the altar. She smiled. “I’m ready.”

Stephanie, meanwhile, was getting ready in a guest room at Grey House with the help of her mother and sister.

“Can you believe that today’s actually the day?” Emma couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as she flitted about the room.

“It still feels somewhat like a fever dream,” Stephanie confessed batting her mother’s hand away as she tried to help her with her makeup. “Like I’m going to wake up and realize that none of this actually happened.”

“Yeah, that feeling doesn’t go away for a few days,” Emma quipped, coming to a standstill in front of Stephanie, looking at her critically. “Just a minor touch-up,” she muttered, picking up a brush.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. “You always have to make at least one minor change, don’t you?” She tried to sound annoyed but the fond smile on her face gave her away.

“You know I do,” Emma replied with a cheeky grin as she finished touching up Stephanie’s makeup. “Because now you’re perfect.”

“Okay, that’s hair and makeup done, now time to get you into your dress.” Betty’s voice cracked towards the end.

“Oh god, Mom, I’m not even dressed yet, please don’t start crying.” Stephanie let out a breathy laugh, tears starting to prick in the corners of her eyes.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Betty swiped at her eyes. “I’m just so proud.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Stephanie whispered, giving her mother a somewhat shy smile.

“Come on, come on, it’s dress time,” Emma interjected, pulling Stephanie to her feet impatiently, Stephanie and Betty exchanging an amused glance.

“Wow,” Stephanie breathed a few minutes later, taking in her full bridal transformation. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Betty said. “You ready?”

Just as Stephanie was about to respond, her phone buzzed.

_Abigail: Last chance to back out_

Suddenly Stephanie had never been more sure of anything in her life.

_Stephanie: Never_

She put her phone down and turned to the others. “Let’s do this.”

“This is it.”

Abigail took a deep breath, looking sideways to Cassie as the two waited for their cue. “Yeah, it is.”

“I really am proud of you, you know,” Cassie said, catching Abigail’s eye.

“Thanks, cousin.” Abigail gave Cassie a small, somewhat watery smile. Just then the first notes of music began to float out of the room. “Don’t let me fall,” she whispered as they began to walk into the room. Cassie remained silent, knowing that Abigail was in no danger of falling but rather meant something else.

Abigail took in her surroundings as she and Cassie made their way down the aisle, her and Stephanie’s friends and family all around her, the simple décor they had opted for, Martha standing to officiate. Her father standing near the back. Abigail spared him a glance; glad he was there but not wanting to push beyond that quite yet.

The pair reached the altar, Cassie giving Abigail’s hand one last squeeze before moving to her seat, standing between Sam and Grace. Abigail glanced to Martha, giving her a short nod in acknowledgement before turning her head and feeling the breath get knocked out of her.

Stephanie was a vision in white lace gliding down the aisle on her mother’s arm. Abigail momentarily forgot how to breathe wondering how she got so lucky.

And then Stephanie was in front of her, hands sliding into her own, big smile on her face that Abigail was certain was mirrored on her own. “Hi,” she whispered, seeming almost shy in the moment.

“Hi,” Abigail whispered back, still feeling somewhat speechless. They just held each other’s gaze for a few seconds more until Martha started talking.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two women in holy matrimony.”

Abigail was only vaguely aware of what Martha was saying, her focus almost solely on Stephanie, only becoming more aware of her surroundings once again when it was time to exchange their vows.

“You know, it’s been a theme since we got engaged,” Stephanie started, eyes locked with Abigail’s. “How not one person would have thought we would end up here when we first met,” she chuckled. “And they’re right, you drove me crazy in a way that no one ever had before, and quite frankly that probably should have been the indicator that we would end up here one day but I guess we were both too stubborn to figure it out for a couple years. But maybe that was for the best because I wouldn’t trade how happy I am in this moment to be here for the world. Abigail, you are my best friend, my most trusted confident, and the person I know I can count on more than anyone. I love you more than words can describe, and I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tears glistened in Stephanie’s eyes as she finished speaking but didn’t fall yet.

Abigail meanwhile had felt a couple slide down her own cheeks as she listened to Stephanie’s heartfelt words. “How am I supposed to follow that up?” She quipped, the couple giggling. “Okay, well, you know usually I’m not one to do the mushy sentimental thing publicly, but if anyone deserves it, it’s you.” She took a deep breath. “So, here it goes. I don’t know what I did to deserve having someone like you in my life, in fact I probably did the opposite, but somehow someway here you are, here we are, and I feel like I’m exactly where I’m meant to be. I used to think that I would never fall in love, but you changed everything for me and taught me that being in love really is the greatest feeling in the world. I know it hasn’t always been easy, there’s been ups and downs, but with you I always feel as though I can take on the world and I know we’ll continue to overcome whatever is thrown at us together as we always do. I love you with my entire being and I’m beyond happy to be taking this next step together.”

Tears were now steadily falling down Stephanie’s cheeks. “Well way to make me look bad,” she said with a watery laugh.

Abigail giggled. “I don’t know, you had me in tears and that’s notoriously hard to achieve.”

Martha cleared her throat gently and the couple turned their attention back to her with a slight blush. “It’s now time for you to exchange rings.” Grace stood at the cue, handing the couple each a ring. “Abigail, please place the ring on Stephanie’s finger.”

Abigail did as she was told. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my commitment to you for as long as we both shall live.” She felt herself getting choked up towards the end.

“Stephanie, please place the ring on Abigail’s finger.”

Stephanie followed suit. “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my commitment to you for as long as we both shall live.” Her voice held steady but the tears slipping down her cheeks gave her away.

“Now, do you, Abigail Pershing, take Stephanie Borden to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Abigail was surprised by how strong her voice was. She had never been more sure of anything she had said in her life but the emotion coursing through her was overwhelming.

“And do you, Stephanie Borden, take Abigail Pershing to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Stephanie’s voice was hardly more than a whisper, cracking, the biggest smile Abigail had ever seen on her face.

Martha smiled. “Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, well, wife and wife. I guess you may now each kiss the bride.”

A combo of cheers, applause and laughter rang out, but the couple were almost completely oblivious to it as they both leaned forward, meeting halfway in a sweet kiss. They pulled back slightly after a few seconds, resting their foreheads together, communicating silently with their eyes.

Eventually, as the audience quieted down enough for her to be heard again, Martha spoke up once more. “I present to you Mrs. and Mrs.” she paused. “Pershing-Borden? Borden-Pershing? Oh, whatever, they’re married!” She threw up her hands as she spoke, everyone bursting into laughter once again.

The newly wedded couple followed suit, laughing as they made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand, into Grey House’s front hallway before making their way out to the backyard for a moment of privacy.

“She’s right,” Stephanie said, voice breathless from laughter, once they were surrounded by nothing but the sounds of the nature in Grey House’s courtyard. “We’re married.”

“We’re married,” Abigail echoed. “I can’t believe that this is real life.”

“You’d best believe it.” Stephanie’s smile became impossibly wider. “Because you’re now officially stuck with me.”

“Please, if anything you’re the one stuck with me,” Abigail smirked, shrieking as Stephanie poked her in the side.

“There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with,” Stephanie replied, mirth turning to seriousness. Abigail didn’t respond verbally, opting instead to kiss Stephanie deeply.

The kiss quickly heated up, driven by the euphoria of being married. After a few moments, Abigail finally came back to her senses and pulled back before things went further. “Do you think they’d notice if we went back to ours for something of a time out?” She panted.

“Our family and friends?” Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “Not only would they notice, we would never live it down.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Abigail griped, wanting nothing more than some alone time with her wife.

“As soon as the evening’s through, it’ll be just you and me, especially once we fly out tomorrow.” Stephanie smiled softly at the thought.

“Two weeks of sun, beach, and you,” Abigail smiled back. “What else could a girl possibly need?”

“I can’t think of anything else.” Stephanie tilted her head up to kiss Abigail softly once more. “Shall we head back in there?”

Abigail sighed exaggeratedly. “I guess we should.”

They made their way back inside, arms linked, rejoining their friends and family who had congregated in the front hallway.

“Oh, girls! That was absolutely beautiful,” Betty gushed, tears still running down her cheeks as she embraced them both.

“She’s right,” Cassie agreed, evidence of tears still in her eyes. “That was a truly beautiful ceremony.”

“It wouldn’t have been without any of you,” Stephanie reminded them. “Thank you, truly.”

“Like we were going to let you have all the fun,” Emma laughed. “I’m just glad it was everything you wanted.”

“Maybe you and Grace ought to take up wedding planning,” Abigail smirked.

Grace laughed. “I don’t know about planning, but maybe I should start designing wedding dresses.”

“Oh, that could be fun,” Emma agreed. “But I think I’ll stick with the Marines for now.”

The group shared a laugh as Abigail caught sight of her father standing near the front door. Stephanie felt her tense, following her gaze to the source. She squeezed Abigail’s arm, asking her silently what she wanted to do. Abigail looked to Stephanie, glanced to her father and back again, and nodded. “Excuse us a moment,” Stephanie said to the others, squeezing Abigail’s arm once more as they moved past the others and towards the door.

“Hi,” Abigail said to her father somewhat stiffly as they approached him.

“It really was a beautiful ceremony, congratulations to you both. And thank you, for allowing me to be here, it really means a lot.” Arthur gave Abigail a meaningful look. “I know you haven’t fully moved past everything, and I don’t blame you, but I’d like to think that this is a start.”

“It is,” Abigail agreed. “And I want to move on but it’s hard. I am glad you were here today, though.” Stephanie could sense Abigail struggling, silently squeezing her arm again to help ground her.

“The feeling on that second one is mutual.” Arthur sighed somewhat wistfully. “I’ll leave you two be now, I’ve got a cab coming to take me to the airport in a few minutes. Maybe the two of you could come to New York in a few months or something, we could spend some time getting acquainted.”

“I would enjoy seeing where you grew up,” Stephanie pitched when Abigail hesitated.

“Yeah, I guess that could be fun.” A ghost of smile crossed Abigail’s face.

A horn honked outside. “That’s my cue. It was good seeing you, Abby.” He gave Abigail a warm smile.

“You too, Dad.” Abigail returned his smile with a smaller one.

Arthur turned to Stephanie. “And Stephanie, welcome to the family. Thank you for making Abby so happy.”

Stephanie smiled brightly, looking to Abigail. “She makes me happy too.”

Arthur’s smile widened. “Always good to hear. You two enjoy the rest of today.” With another nod of acknowledgement, he made his way out the door.

“You okay?” Stephanie asked Abigail as soon as the door was closed once more.

“Actually, yeah,” Abigail realized. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not at forgiveness yet but,” she trailed off.

“Progress has been made?” Stephanie finished. Abigail nodded. “I’m glad, and so very proud of you.”

Abigail gave Stephanie a look that was usually reserved for when they were in private, the adoration clear in her eyes. “I love you.”

Stephanie returned the look. “I love you too.” She leaned up to kiss Abigail softly, ignoring the commotion behind them the kiss caused.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Martha interjected once they broke apart. “I need you to sign the paperwork before you all get too distracted.”

“And then it’s time for photos before the reception starts,” Emma added in.

“Shall we make it truly official?” Stephanie asked Abigail, sparkle in her eye.

Abigail took Stephanie’s hand. “We shall,” she answered, smiling brightly.

When they arrived at the Bistro for the reception a little more than an hour later Stephanie, unsurprisingly, went to check on the kitchen staff so Abigail took the chance to make sure the flowers were okay, taking in the set up as she did.

Because the weather was nice, they had opted to have their reception outside. The patio had been set up as seating and out in the courtyard a dance floor had been set up with the band just off to the side and nearly ready to go. Abigail had made sure to deck the place out with plenty of flowers, going as far as planting fresh ones in the gardens. Her efforts had been worth it, she decided, it really was beautiful out.

“You really outdid yourself this time,” Stephanie appeared behind Abigail, echoing her thoughts. “I don’t think it’s ever been this gorgeous out here.”

“Anything for you,” Abigail murmured just loud enough for Stephanie to hear. “You deserve the world after all.”

“As do you.” Stephanie kissed Abigail’s cheek quickly. “Now, shall we mingle?” She offered Abigail her arm.

Abigail grinned, accepting Stephanie’s arm. “We shall.”

Talk and laughter flowed easily accompanied by servers circulating trays of appetizers and drinks. Abigail and Stephanie rarely strayed from each other’s sides, Stephanie only leaving once to check on her staff when it seemed as though they might need some guidance. Before long, they were all sat down for dinner and speeches.

Emma and Grace both got up to the microphone. At Abigail and Stephanie’s raised eyebrows Emma said, “you cannot possibly tell me that neither of you saw this coming.” The couple just glanced at each other and shrugged in defeat. “Good, because we were discussing our speeches and decided that two authors were better than one.”

“Gives us more perspective as we each often received different points of view of the same stories. Now, shall the fun begin?” Grace grinned as Abigail and Stephanie both groaned.

“Should we start with how we found out about them?” Emma suggested.

“Oh, you mean how I walked in on them making out? Excellent choice.” Grace threw a cheeky grin at the couple who just rolled their eyes, resigned to their fate. “I had gone to the Bistro to talk to Stephanie about food for the upcoming dance. Now, it was after hours I will admit, but the lights were on and the door was unlocked so I figured she must still be wrapping up for the night and could hopefully take a few minutes to discuss. Looking back, if I had just looked at the cars parked out front, I would have noticed that one was Abigail’s.” Grace paused for laughter. “So, of course, I go in expecting Stephanie to be at the counter or maybe in the back office.” Another pause for dramatic effect. “Nope, she’s on one of the couches, practically underneath Abigail in what looked like a, shall we say, _heated_ make out session.” This time laughter roared, Stephanie and Abigail laughing, but also both blushing deeply.

“I would just like to add that nothing more than that has ever happened on those couches, we do manage to maintain some professionalism, thank you very much,” Stephanie interjected as the laughter died down.

“Sure, you do, sis,” Emma drawled. “Please continue, Grace,” she instructed, cutting Stephanie off as she opened her mouth to protest.

“Gladly. Now, where was I?” Grace pretended to think for a second. “Oh, right! So, of course, they heard the door, and have now seen me and we’re just staring at each other because what else are we going to do? Until I just kind of finally rolled my eyes, told them it was about time, and left.” Laughter roared again.

“Okay, that is not the full story,” Abigail protested. “Don’t let that innocent face fool you, you know what else she said to us on her way out?” Curious eyes turned towards her. “She said, and I quote, guess I’ll see you two tomorrow don’t forget to be safe and use protection.” The laughter got impossibly louder. “And I have been saving that little tidbit for the right moment, Cassie, hope you enjoyed that.”

“It’s not like she was wrong,” Cassie said with a laugh, shrugging.

“See! Thank you, Mom.” Grace giggled as Abigail stuck her tongue out at her. “Now, shall we move on to how Emma found out?”

“Okay, we started out with the humorous, now time for the more emotional,” Emma started, pausing for a second as the noise died down. “Now, Abigail and my sister had already been together for quite a few months when I found out, this was more like that likely partially due to me being between several bases at the time, but there is another reason, one that I will come back to. So, I get to Middleton for a visit finally, and all I know is that Stephanie and her ex had broken up, so I, of course, assume she’s single. And since I am the world’s best sister,” Stephanie rolled her eyes, “I took it upon myself to try and set her up. Needless to say, that did not go according to plan.” Emma ignored Stephanie’s shout of ‘that’s an understatement’ as she continued. “I kept trying to hint to both her and the guy I was trying to set her up with to basically no reaction, then suddenly things got crazy and _I_ was getting married, and it was at the reception that the truth finally came out.”

Emma paused, taking a sip of water and trying to steady herself. “This is where I confess the other reason that I hadn’t found out at this point. Stephanie wasn’t out to me, and it wasn’t that I would have ever reacted badly, she knew that I wouldn’t, but I guess I just never gave her the opportunity to until then.” She shook herself out of her melancholy. “Anyway, the result was even at the reception I was trying to push Stephanie and this guy together and it was at that point that Stephanie told me that there was something she hadn’t been telling me. It’s at this point that she calls Abigail over and properly introduces me to her as her girlfriend. Note that she looks absolutely terrified to be doing this, but instead of anything reassuring, you know what I said? I said, ‘man do I feel like an idiot right now.’ Because you know what? They were so obvious, I’m just blind.”

“Okay, we weren’t that obvious,” Stephanie interrupted.

“No, you totally were,” Emma countered. “But it was realizing how obvious they were despite trying to hide it that made me realize that one day we would all be here.”

“I had a similar realization,” Grace added. “When I realized that I actually wasn’t surprised at all when I walked into the Bistro and saw them. And I think if you asked anyone else here, they would tell you the same thing, that these two had been dancing around each other for I think longer than any of us realize. Which is why I’m so happy that we are all here today.”

“Though,” Emma’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “I’m yet to get the first date story out of Stephanie. What about you, Grace?”

Grace laughed. “Oh, you’re never getting that, trust me. Mom and I got Abigail drunk one night and she _still_ wouldn’t spill, we’ll never know.” The crowd started laughing again.

“Well, no matter how much of deep dark secret the origin of their relationship is, and it is now a mission of mine to get that story out of my sister one day, I think we can all agree that it was obvious we would be here at some point fairly early on and I know I for one am so glad my sister found someone as perfect for her as Abigail. Abigail, thank you, for loving my sister and making her so happy, but remember, I am still a marine and I do still have contacts that should scare you should you hurt her.”

“I think if it ever came to that, I would throw myself off a cliff before you even got to me.” Abigail laughed, but clearly meant every word.

“You know it’s funny, I’ve known both of you as long as I can remember, so it feels weird threatening you, Stephanie.” Grace paused. “Actually, I’m not, I don’t have the means to, sorry Abigail.”

Abigail laughed, “you don’t need to, it’s fine.”

“Phew,” Grace pretended to wipe the sweat off her forehead. “But I will say this, Stephanie, thank you for making Abigail, in her words, happier than she ever thought she could be. And I’d say welcome to the family, but you’ve been part of our family for a long time already, it’s just now on paper.”

“And Abigail, welcome to the Borden family. I am so sorry.” The patio erupted once more at Emma’s deadpan, no one laughing harder than the newlyweds.

“And so, a toast.” Grace raised her glass. “To Abigail and Stephanie!” Everyone echoed Grace’s sentiment, taking a drink.

“You guys do realize that this is where you kiss, right?” Emma shot the couple a smirk as Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her before complying, their audience cheering. “And I do believe that concludes our speech, Grace?”

Grace nodded, “it does. Just one last closing sentiment.” She and Emma communicated silently for a second before saying in unison, “love you guys!” Applause sounded as the pair made their way back to their seats, hugging the couple on their way.

“So, who’s turn is it to top that?” Abigail drawled once everyone was settled down.

“You’re going to regret asking that,” Stephanie giggled as she noticed both Betty and Cassie stand.

“Please, I’m plotting my revenge as we speak.”

“Of course, you are.” Stephanie rolled her eyes affectionately, turning her attention back to the podium as Betty cleared her throat.

Once speeches had concluded and people were leisurely finishing off their desserts and chatting with those around them, Emma stood up to the podium once more. “Alright, the band is warmed up and ready to go so it’s time to officially open the dance floor, would the happy couple care to do the honours?”

Abigail and Stephanie shared a smile before linking hands and standing, making their way to the makeshift dance floor that covered the Bistro’s courtyard. They took position as the band started to play, swaying in rhythm to the soft music.

The world around them melted away, even the music to which they were moving seemed distant as everything shrank down to just the two of them. Abigail felt as though her heart was about to burst as Stephanie moved even closer, leaning her head against Abigail’s chest. She rested her cheek on the top of Stephanie’s head, closing her eyes in content. Stephanie sighed happily, melting against Abigail, wanting nothing more than for this moment to last forever.

Eventually they returned to their surroundings as the music morphed into a new song and other couples made their way to the floor. They shared smiles with their family and friends as they joined them, catching each other’s eye in the process, the love and warmth in the courtyard reflected in their bright eyes and happy smiles. Abigail committed everything to memory, not wanting to ever forget this feeling. She leaned in for a kiss, which Stephanie eagerly returned, ready to dance the night away.

It was well past midnight when the newlyweds made their way back home, having both insisted on staying for the takedown to make sure everything went smoothly. Both were practically sighing in relief as they made their way into the bedroom, more than ready to collapse in bed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this on our wedding night of all nights, but I’m way too tired for sex right now,” Stephanie groaned as she sat down and removed her shoes, resisting the urge to rub her sore feet.

“Oh, thank god,” Abigail responded. “I’m just about dead on my feet. Help each other out of these dresses and crash?”

“Sounds perfect.” Stephanie stood again.

They made their way around the room, helping each other remove pins from their hair and get out of their dresses, passing makeup remover back and forth, in an act that was much more intimate than any sexual act could have been. Before long they were ready for bed and crawling under the covers.

“Can you believe this is real life right now?” Abigail murmured, incredulity from earlier returning. “We’re actually married.”

Stephanie smiled brightly and somewhat sleepily, snuggling closer to Abigail. “If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.”

“Won’t be a dream when we have to deal with the airport tomorrow,” Abigail quipped.

Stephanie giggled. “Maybe so, but two weeks of Caribbean sun and beach with you sounds pretty dreamlike.”

“Maybe so she says like she won’t be completely stressed out until we’re checked in at the resort and settled.” Abigail giggled as Stephanie elbowed her lightly.

“I resemble that remark,” Stephanie grumbled, smile breaking out as Abigail kissed her shoulder.

“Still sure you want to put up with me the rest of our lives?” Abigail asked with a slight smirk.

“One hundred percent.” Stephanie moved so that she was facing Abigail, kissing her softly. “I love you.”

Abigail gave that soft smile that always made her heart melt, made extra sweet by the sleepiness taking over. “I love you too.” She sighed. “I don’t want this day to end.”

Stephanie giggled, “technically it ended well over an hour ago.”

“Oh hush, you know what I mean.” Abigail poked her gently.

“I do, and I agree,” Stephanie sighed. “But the sooner we sleep, the sooner it’s tomorrow and we get to go on our honeymoon.”

“Logical as always.” Abigail kissed Stephanie once more. “Good night, love.”

“Good night, Abigail.” Stephanie snuggled into Abigail’s chest in content, closing her eyes.

Both fell asleep quickly, their hearts full and ready for the start of the rest of their lives. They had plenty of time ahead after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et fini!
> 
> Fun fact this took 2.5 months to write which compared to the 30k capsized which I wrote in 1.5 months is kinda sad tbh (damn you writer's block). Hope it was worth it and people like it!
> 
> That being said, if this fic made even one person smile during these hard times I'll take is a win
> 
> Anyway, I've got nothing else in the works or planned currently but prompts are always open if anyone has anything they want to throw at me (or, you know, just come into my inbox on tumblr to yell about these two or whatever)
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that was part 1 - the proposal, next up is wedding planning!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! Considering it's already after midnight (whoops meant to post earlier) next update will probably come Friday or so (unless I get too impatient with my attempt to space out this fic as bit lol)
> 
> See y'all next time!


End file.
